pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Soul Patch (Milesprower2)
The Soul Patch is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown based on the Soul Patch from Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Soul Patch is an extremely expensive defensive plant with a very long recharge, however this is due to the fact that it absorbs damage on behalf of every other plant onscreen. If another plant, be it a Sunflower, Wall-nut, Puff-shroom or anything else, were to take damage, Soul Patch will receive the damage instead, making all your plants essentially invincible until Soul Patch is destroyed. It has six times the health of a Wall-nut, which might seem like a lot, but that means if even six zombies are attacking plants anywhere onscreen, the Soul Patch will be destroyed by their attacks in the time it would take one zombie to eat a Wall-nut, so you can't be reckless. Furthermore, vehicles will instantly destroy Soul Patch on contact with any plant that would be killed by them, and six Gargantuar smashes against any plants is all it takes to destroy Soul Patch. If you have multiple Soul Patches, the effects will not stack, as all Soul Patches will absorb the damage from any zombies, preventing you from planting, for example, five of them for an incredibly overpowered amount of health. It is unlocked as a random drop from the Zombie Yeti, after having defeated it at least once before. Made by Milesprower2. Origin His name is a reference to the small patch of facial hair he has, known as the soul patch. Appearance Based on the Soul Patch from Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Almanac Entry Soul Patch Absorbs all damage that would be dealt to other plants, protecting them. Toughness: near-unkillable Plant Food effect: fully heals every plant onscreen, including itself Ironically, Soul Patch once got so lost in meditation that he missed his own meditation class. Cost: 500 Recharge: ultra slow Plant Food When fed with Plant Food, it will heal all plants onscreen, and itself. Strategies While Soul Patch is a powerful plant, the fact that it essentially defends every lane leaves it vulnerable to dying surprisingly fast. You need to have good offensive, stunning, or slowing plants to help keep it alive, as it needs to last you at least two and a half minutes before you can plant a replacement, and replacing it isn't cheap. The benefit of using Soul Patch is you don't need other defensive plants, it will essentially protect every plant, keeping them safe from jumping zombies, attacks from behind, essentially making them invulnerable to almost everything except Bungee Zombies or vehicles, and it saves room, freeing up space for more attacking plants. Vehicles are the biggest threat to Soul Patch. As they would instantly crush plants, they will instantly crush Soul Patch as well. Even if you use Spikeweeds or Spikerocks to block them, Soul Patch will protect the weeds or rocks from getting damaged/destroyed, in turn losing one sixth of its health every time a vehicle has its tires popped. You should avoid using it in levels with vehicle zombies or, to a lesser extent, Gargantuars, Jack-in-the-Box Zombies, or any other zombie with instant-kill attacks. If you have considerable sun production, you could consider imitating it or using Fastflowers so that you can replace it twice as frequently Other Category:Plants made by Milesprower2 Category:Defensive Plants